Things change, people change
by adrianivashkovismyloverx
Summary: They hated her. After everything she has sacrificed for them, they hate her? Rose needs an escape to get some air. And apparently it would make everyone happy. Little does she know, Adrian regrets his words and he misses her, a lot. RxR  :


**Rose POV**

I should be happy right? I mean I got what I wanted, didn't I? No. I got what I thought I wanted, but the truth is, nothing will ever be my way. And even if something is, I am always on the defensive knowing repeatedly that it's not going to last. But Dimitri was all I wanted, I thought. He was what I lived for, all I strived for and I got so infatuated that I couldn't see, I couldn't even breathe fresh air. But then it got annoying, chasing after him like a lost puppy. That is not who I am, but I guess I have done a lot of unpredicted things. Him pushing me away was unbearable and it hurt inexplicably. I was so caught up in my Russian god that I didn't even care about the people who surrounded me.

Ever since we proved that Daniella Ivashkov, the money-hungry bitch, murdered our ex monarch, Adrian had gone into depression. I couldn't deny that I cared for him, loved him even, probably more then I would let myself admit, and it hurt me to see him get drunk almost every night. But I could only imagine what it would look like in person as Adrian had ignored me ever since I got back from finding the long lost Dragomir, holding hands with Dimitri. I had felt so bad then that I couldn't even look him in the eyes as he swore and rambled about how much I meant to him.

Lissa was another story entirely. Although I thought I was doing good finding the other Dragomir, aka Jill, it only screwed things up even more. Lissa had shouted at me, swearing loudly which was an unusual and rare thing for her. She told me that I had ruined the Dragomir pride, ruined her dads reputation. She didn't want to find out that her dad had slept with a woman other than her mom, she didn't want to find out that Jill, of all people, was her sister as she had uncontrollably been jealous and accused her of stealing Christian. She had blocked me off completely.

And now, as I sat here in the middle of Adrians room with Jill on his lap, Christian and Lissa sitting closely and Mia and Eddie cuddling, I couldn't help but smile for them. Though I had created a big commotion and certainly everyone hated me for it, they had ended up happy, or so I thought. I couldn't say that I wasn't disappointed at Adrian for going after Jill, and I also couldn't say that I wasn't jealous, because I was. I was well and truly jealous. But it didn't make a lot of sense since I had chosen Dimitri instead of Adrian, which I later discovered was a wrong thing to do.

"So.. why did you call me here?" I asked hesitantly, looking down and twiddling my thumbs. At the corner of my eye I could hear Lissa lean into everyone else and whisper. I distinctly heard her say _'pfft, selfish bitch still thinks its all about her'_ and everyone laugh after that. A silent tear trekked down my cheek and I brusquely scrubbed it away.

"I suppose you have heard about Tasha and Dimitri starting a family?" Adrian said menacingly. Ah yes, I had certainly heard that. I cried almost every night because of that, how could I forget? The one I gave up everything for, the one I absolutely cherished. I turned my head up sharply and glared at him with anger and hurt in my eyes, while his was filled with nothing. Not even his usual emerald green was there, only a pale shade of green, lifeless green.

"Yes, I have heard. Whats it to ya?" I said rudely. He merely stared at me, wait no, stared through me.

"We just wanted to say that you got what you deserved." He laughed at me, everyone laughed at me. Is that all they wanted me here for? To laugh and embarrass me?

"Why, Adrian? Why are you like this to me?" I stared at him incredulously, but I knew the answer. _Because of you._

"_Relax, _were just kidding around," Funny joke, not. "We just want to stop it from happening, we need your help."

I laughed humorlessly, "Now you want my help? You guys have ignored me ever since I was released from jail." Which was, hmm let me think, 3 months ago.

"Because you should have been kept in jail, you stupid bitch." Lissa snarled and tried to jump on me but failed to do so as Christian was holding her back. Those words stung, a lot. I have made a lot of mistakes, I understand, but everyone makes mistakes, right?

"Lissa, don't. Stop acting like it's our fault that everyone hates you, Rose. It's _your fault _that everything is wrong now. You should have just left or _died_, everyone would've been happier. You only ruin peoples lives, even though you think you help them." Adrian spat at me.

"Look Adrian, stop having a cry just cause I dumped you, okay?" That was pretty cruel but what else was I going to say? "Whatever, I'm leaving or going to go and die. You guys would probably all be happier." I ran out the door and stopped. I pulled out my stake and carved something on the door, then ran out of Court, out of the place where I thought my happily ever after would happen. Guess not. Adrians words stung worst then having my own stake plunged into my heart, because I honestly did love him, and I still do.

**Adrian POV**

I watched in amazement as she stomped out of the door, and I could clearly see the tears running down her face. My heart was beating faster and faster that i thought it would burst through my chest. I couldn't believe she had actually done it. No, I couldn't believe what I had just said. How could I say that? I didn't mean to, of course I didn't. All I was thinking about was revenge, revenge on breaking my heart.

"Rose," I choked out. My tongue felt thick in my mouth, she was actually gone. What I did was wrong, it wasn't her fault. Everyone had treated her so horribly these past 3 months, but she didn't deserve any of it, not one bit.

"No!" Lissa screamed, "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean what I said!" She sobbed into Christians chest, just as Mia was into Eddies. Everyone was shocked, mostly about what we said to her. Realization came to us that she wasn't coming back, and everything she sacrificed for us flashed through our minds, blinding us with guilt. How could we treat such a lovable person that was willing to risk her life for us so badly? Because we're idiots, that's how. We let the most amazing person we will ever meet slip right through our fingers, we didn't even thank her for being there for us.

Instead we ignored her as soon as she got out of jail. Can you believe that? She was in jail for 5 months and then she doesn't get a welcome back because we were so selfish that we couldn't even think about her for once, we could only think about ourselves.

I got up and punched the wall roughly, making a small hole in the perfectly painted beige colored wall. I jogged out the door but stopped in my tracks as I saw something carved on the door. I backed up and called for the others to come over, I was sure I would need help not breaking down.

_You guys don't appreciate all I've done for you,_

_I get no sorry's, no thank yous, no nothing. Just silence._

_To repay you guys for ignoring me, I will leave. Be safe, stay happy._

_Rose._

Tears streamed down my face as I pictured Rose sitting on the cold, hard floor and carving this with her stake. What broke my heart even more was that she seemed to cut her finger on the broken wood. She drew a tiny red heart next to her message, in blood. I couldn't stand the auras around me, let alone the own feelings in my chest_. _I stomped away, feeling like my heart was cracking with every step.

**Rose POV**

I let the cool breeze blow the hair out of my face as I stared at the beautiful state of California. I am so glad I decided to move here a year ago, after _they_ said those things to me. I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind before the tears came. Warm, muscled arms wrapped around me and hugged me and I smelt the familiar scent of Joels cologne. I turned around and hugged him back, liking the fact that I had someone there that wouldn't hurt me. Joel was my new best friend, he was the one that kept me going and I loved him for it, but not the way that I loved Adrian.

Joel was a surfer boy, almost all of the boys in Cali were. He had sandy blond hair, sky blue eyes, thick lips and perfectly structured cheek bones. He had girls swooning for him, but he was no match next to the great Ivashkov. I sighed iternally, I missed Adrian a lot, even after what he said. He may not believe it and I may not say it aloud but I loved him.

"Hey babe, what's hangin'? I said, reaching for the toast in his hands. He handed it to me and we walked to the kitchen together. He laughed.

"Nothing much, sexy. How bout you?" He said amused, then his expression turned serious, "Your not having any of those problems anymore are you?"

I hesitated, not that I have but it was always a hard subject for me. "No, and I hope I don't have anymore soon." I said with a sigh.

"Oh hey, John says he needs you at the studio, you've got another photo shoot." He said, reminding me.

One day, while I was strolling through the mall I was stopped by a strange, short man. He looked like he had been running around and he looked so frustrated. He stopped right in front of me and stared at me in awe, I mean I knew I was beautiful but it was kind of creepy.

_'Uhh, can I help you?" I said, looking at him strangely. He looked me up and down and then burst out in a huge grin._

_"I found her! I think she can be the one!" He yelled to a woman who was coming up behind him. I just stared at them like they had a monkey on their heads._

_"Hey darlin', would you like ta be a model fer Vogue?" The lady said with a southern drawl._

_"Uh, I'm not sure..." I said hesitantly._

_"Oh now, don't be silly darlin', yer better come with me." She said as she steered me away._

"Ugh! Are you kidding? I had one yesterday? I don't get paid enough for this." i said with a fake angry voice. He laughed and stared at me.

"Are you kidding? You get paid $2000000 for every photo shoot!" He said to me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door where a mailman was knocking.

He handed me a passage and I signed for it. I walked back to a table as I stared at the 10cm x 20cm box in my hands. I opened it carefully and I was pretty sure my eyes fell out of their sockets. He hadn't contacted me in a year, how is this possible?

**

* * *

**

**I know what your thinking, 'omg, another one?'**

**Yep another one hahaha. Sorry!**

**Review x  
**


End file.
